


Tentacle Spectacle the Fanfic

by EpsilonPhi



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), The SpongeBob Musical - Various/Anthony & Coulton/Jarrow
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Social Commentary, Suicide Attempt, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpsilonPhi/pseuds/EpsilonPhi
Summary: Fynn is new in Bikini Bottom and when he visits the Krusty Krab for the first time it starts a chain reaction that he'd never thought possible.Or something like this. Squidward x OC fic that plays somewhere after the musical with huge references to the cartoon. So it exists in a musical x cartoon limbo.All mentioned characters are their human versions from the musical.Please note: English is not my first language, so grammar might be off at some points.If you want to read some romance and maybe smut then read act 1-4 , afterwards it gets super weird but there are trigger warnings in the summaries where trigger warnings apply.
Relationships: Squidward Tentacles/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Act 1 - In which Fynn gets a burger

It was a bright and sunny day in Bikini Bottom. Fynn, who was a Dumbo Octopus from Australia, had just moved into town and was riding his bicycle along the streets to get familiar with his new surroundings.

As he rode around town he eventually discovered the Krusty Krab. He heard about it before, but since he was so busy with moving into his new home, he didn’t get the chance to try their burgers yet. The young octopus stopped his bicycle and locked it onto the bike stand that was placed next to the restaurant. 

He made his way in and took his time studying the menu before stepping up to the cash register where he was greeted by a grumpy looking middle-aged man. 

“Welcome to the Krusty Krab, can I take your order please?” the man sighed without looking up from the magazine he was reading. 

Fynn placed his order in his rather high sounding, bubbly voice. This voice was unfamiliar to the cashier, so he got curious and put his magazine aside. What he saw was a young man with a weird sense of fashion and striking red eyes. “I’m sorry, what was that?” the man asked, since he got distracted by the sound of the other’s voice and the way he looked.

“One Krabby Meal please, extra cheese, no pickles” Fynn answered again, smiling at his opponent.

The man behind the cash register nodded and placed the order at the window to the kitchen, repeating what the customer just told him so the fry cook knew what to do. He turned around again and said “That would be 3.50 please”

Fynn took out his wallet and placed the money into the cashier’s hand.

“There you go..” he stopped for a second, reading the name on the nameplate that was pinned to the employee’s shirt. “...Squidward. Thank you so much for taking my order!”

This caught Squidward off guard. Did the customer just thank him? He didn’t know how to react to this and started blushing. Before he could even say something the Fry Cook announced that the order was ready and rang the bell. Squidward took the finished order and handed it to the young, in his eyes very handsome, still smiling customer. 

Fynn took the tray and voiced another “Thank you” before walking over to a free seat not too far away from the cash register. He ate his Krabby Meal and drank his soda while looking at his phone ever so often. 

Squidward was baffled when he noticed that this customer was an octopus, just like himself. For all he knew, he and Squilliam were the only octopi around. He kept looking at Fynn whenever he wasn’t busy ringing up customers and made himself sad when he considered the fact that this could be a one-time visit and he’d never see the young man again. 

It didn’t stay unnoticed by Fynn that Squidward seemed very interested in him. So he returned the looks and waved at him. Fynn had the feeling that something troubled the cashier and he appeared so grumpy because he had no one to talk to about this. So he wrote his phone number onto a napkin and placed it on the cash register after he returned his tray. Squidward noticed and took the napkin. He blushed as he read what it said. “Text me!” followed by a phone number and the name of the boy. 

Fynn had left the Krusty Krab before Squidward looked back up and unlocked his Bike to drive back home. 

It didn’t take long for Squidward to take out his phone while on the job and he sent a message to the number he had received. “Why did you give me your number? - Squidward “   
Fynn received the message when he was still on his way back home, and he couldn’t help but smile when he heard his notification sound, he was pretty sure it was a message from Squidward. 

It took him a few more minutes to get home but as soon as he locked up his Bike and entered his House that was shaped like part of a totem pole, he took out his phone to read the message. 

His answer was: “You looked like you could use some company. I just moved here and don’t know anyone yet. So I thought we could get to know each other? It would be a win-win situation - Fynn “

They exchanged text messages for a while, talking about this and that, before Fynn felt extra confident and texted: “ When are you off work? We could go somewhere together once you’re done? I heard the jellyfish fields are super pretty at this time of the year” 

Fynn didn’t get an answer for at least an hour, and after waiting for a few minutes he decided to take a shower and put on some fresh clothes just in case the response would come out positive. He just finished packing some things when he heard his notification sound. It was Squidward’s response: 

“I’m off at 6pm but I don’t know if this is such a good idea, I am probably way older than you and not the most social octopus out there..”

He smiled and typed his answer: “Don’t you worry about anything. I’ll be there, just wait for me”

It wasn’t long before Fynn left his house to make his way toward the Krusty Krab, this time by foot. By the time he arrived there it was already a few minutes past 6 and Squidward looked around nervously. “Squidward!” Fynn exclaimed as he was walking toward him. “I’m so sorry that I’m late, I miscalculated the time it would take me to walk here and…” Squidward interrupted him “It’s okay, boy. I’m not mad” He smiled at Fynn and pointed in the direction of the Jellyfish Fields “If you still want to go see the Jellyfish Fields, it’s this way” 

Fynn nodded “Let’s go, I can’t wait to see it~!” 

They walked together to the Jellyfish Fields and picked a nice spot on a small hill. The younger octopus put his backpack on the ground and took out the blanket he brought. He sat down on it and gestured to Squidward that he should also sit down. They talked for a while, mostly about their hobbies and other interests.    
When Squidward mentioned that he plays the clarinet Fynn started digging through his backpack to reveal a small ocarina. “Look! I also play an instrument. Not very good but at least I try” He smiled and it made Squidward’s heart turn to mush. “Would you like to hear me play it? There’s a song I can play from memory”

Squidward nodded as he tried not to let the feelings that were rising inside of him show. 

Fynn started playing the ocarina with his eyes closed to concentrate on it. The song he played sounded a lot like a sad love song. To Squidward it was the most beautiful thing he heard since back when he was still with Squilliam. It was so beautiful in fact that it brought tears to his eyes. 

A few minutes passed before Fynn finished playing the song and Squidward could not hide the tears. He put the ocarina away and opened his eyes, only to see his date beside him, in tears and shaking. 

“Oh no, Squidward...was is that bad?” Fynn asked and turned to face the other fully. 

Squidward shook his head and tried to wipe away the tears. “It...it was beautiful. I didn’t expect you to be so good at this, it caught me off guard…..that’s why I’m crying” he said quietly, still trying to dry his tears. 

Fynn got closer to the man sitting next to him and promptly wrapped his arms around him. 

“No, don’t….” came from Squidward’s mouth as he started to cry even more. He was a mess. All the attention he had gotten from some random kid that ate at his workplace and now this kid was hugging him? There was nothing he wanted more than this. He returned the hug and buried his face in Fynn’s chest, sobbing “Please don’t let go…” 

“I’m not letting go if you don’t want me to. I’m there for you”

They remained like this for a while and Fynn was running his hands over Squidward’s back. 

“It’s okay, you can let go now….” Squidward said and Fynn let go as he was asked to do. They looked into each other’s eyes and Fynn noticed a tear running down Squidward’s face. He wiped it away with his thumb and smiled. 

“I...don’t know what came over me. I-i am usually not like this, I didn’t cry since my boyfriend left me back in highschool. I guess…. I just really needed someone to give me a hug. I feel way better now. Thank you” Squidward said as he held the hand that just dried his last tear. 

Both were blushing slightly. This was clearly not what either of them had in mind when they came there. 

They talked about this moment for a while, then about themselves. Squidward spoke extensively about his time in highschool and about his first and last boyfriend Squilliam Fancyson and how he is an entitled asshole who likes to make fun of him for being less fortunate. Then he mentioned his two neighbours Patrick Star and SpongeBob Squarepants and how he seemed to be constantly annoyed by them but he actually liked them and wouldn’t want anybody else as his neighbours. 

Fynn told his entire life story up until this moment. How he grew up in Australia and never really had friends since he was the quiet and creative kid. He mentioned all the bullying and the physical abuse he had to endure but he didn’t give up on life, finished highschool and then decided to move to Bikini Bottom to pursue his dream of becoming a famous author. His parents paid for the move and were sending him money to support him. 

Squidward listened and nodded. He was happy that Fynn decided to move to his town of all things. 


	2. Act 2 - In which their plans backfire

It was getting late and the sun was setting when they both decided to pack up and leave. They walked beside each other and neither of them said anything for a while before Squidward broke the silence. “Do you want to go to my place? It’s Saturday so I don’t have to work tomorrow…….It’s okay if you don’t want to.”

Fynn looked over to him, then he hugged his arm, smiled and said “Sure, why not. I have nothing else planned for today.”

It wasn’t long before they arrived at Squidward’s house. They entered and Squidward guided his guest to the living area. “Take a seat, I’m going to make us some tea” he said and wandered off into the kitchen. 

The young octopus looked around the place for a second before he sat down on the sofa. It was then that he noticed the massive amount of butterflies in his stomach. He just wanted to keep this guy company for a while and not fall in love, their age gap was way too huge to be socially acceptable and they have known each other for just a few hours. 

Fynn sighed and just accepted his fate when Squidward came back with two cups of tea. He took his cup and held it in his hands.

Squidward sat down on a chair that was in front of the sofa so they faced each other. 

There was an awkward silence again and Fynn shuffled his four feet around. Something was troubling him and Squidward noticed. “You okay, kid?” He asked and took a sip from his cup. 

“I’m fine...it’s just...I don’t know…” Fynn started to say, also taking a sip before continuing “...a lot of emotions I didn’t even know I could have. I mean…..my plan was to just keep you company to cheer you up since you seemed like a grumpy old man. But I think that backfired really badly…” He looked at the floor, still shuffling his feet. Did he really just say that? The young octopus prepared himself to be thrown out in a second, but Squidward’s reaction was nothing like what he imagined. 

“Hey, it’s okay. My plan was to keep you company since you seemed like a lost little kid. But i guess it backfired just like your plan. Don’t worry “ He put his cup aside and leaned over to put his hands on Fynn’s that were still holding the other cup. This made Fynn look up. Squidward had the biggest smile on his lips as his hands gently pried the cup from the other’s hands to be able to properly hold them. “Fynn…..you know this doesn’t need to happen so fast…..” he said before being interrupted. “But what if I want it to happen this fast, right now, at this moment….?” Fynn said with a shaky voice.

The older octopus got up from his chair, took a step toward the other and placed his hands on his shoulders, gently pushing him into the backrest of the sofa. “....then that’s fine with me” he whispered and leaned forward to press his lips against Fynn’s. 

When Fynn felt the other’s lips on his, he placed his hands on his opponent’s cheeks, returning the kiss. It didn’t last long and afterwards they looked into each other’s eyes. “I’m sorry…” came from Squidward’s lips, he looked a bit guilty. “It’s okay, don’t be sorry….” was Fynn’s answer. He gave Squidward another small kiss before he gently pushed him away. “It’s getting really late. I don’t want to be out walking home too late at night. Not that I had issues seeing in the dark, but I don’t want to end up being robbed or anything….” 

The young man stood up, finished his tea, grabbed his backpack and walked to the door. 

Squidward followed him. He seemed a bit sad but understanding. They just barely got to know each other and he couldn’t demand that he’d stay at his place. “Please be careful, okay? If you need anything, I won’t be going anywhere so you know where to find me.” He said and opened the door for Fynn. 

“Alright. I’ll text you as soon as I get home. Thanks for the tea” Fynn answered and hugged Squidward really quick before he left. 

Squidward closed the door and let himself sink onto the sofa. He stared at the floor for what seemed like an eternity while he tried to not let the feeling of guilt overwhelm him. Why did this happen? Was he going completely nuts? Fynn was 19 and he was 42, he was more than double this kid’s age. And yet he felt like his life couldn’t have taken a better turn. 

Squidward spent so many years trying to make something out of his art and music, yet it got him nowhere. He had been stuck as a cashier at the Krusty Krab for what felt like forever, he pushed his dreams aside and just existed. So much that he had forgotten how nice it felt to be liked or even loved by someone. Sure, his neighbours liked him but he kept telling himself that they didn’t and just wanted to annoy him all the time. He sighed and got up to get upstairs where he skipped his bedtime routine and just let himself fall onto the bed, face first. 

Fynn managed to not get robbed this night and was glad when he entered his house. He dropped his backpack on the floor and got ready for bed. Once he was done he went to lay down in bed and sent a text to Squidward. 

“Thank you so much for this wonderful day, I really enjoyed it. Do you want to hang out again tomorrow? You said you have tomorrow off so yeah, just let me know if you want to. - Fynn”

Squidward was already half asleep when he heard his phone beep. He rolled over onto his back and reached for his phone. It took him a while to type out his answer since he was pretty tired. But he made it.

“You can come back to my place again tomorrow if you want. I don’t mind. Maybe we can come up with something to do then. I’m off to bed now. Good night. - Squidward “ 


	3. Act 3 - In which they do things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets saucy when Squidward doesn't think Fynn's behaviour is funny.

The next morning 

Fynn got out of bed quite early that morning. He didn’t even sleep well because he was so excited to go back to Squidward’s place. The young octopus brushed his teeth and got dressed. He decided to skip breakfast and walk to Squidward’s place right away. 

As he was approaching the easter island statue someone spoke to him from the side “ Hello! You’re new here, right?”

Fynn stopped and turned around. The figure that spoke to him was a young man, yellow button up, red tie, plaid pants and suspenders. “Uh...yes, I am new. Do I know you?” 

“Probably not. I am SpongeBob Squarepants, I work with Squidward at the Krusty Krab” came bubbling out of the man’s mouth. “Why are you up this early on a Sunday?”

Fynn took a second as he decided what to tell him, then he smiled “I’m on my way to Squidward’s place. I wanted to surprise him with an early visit.”

SpongeBob tilted his head and crossed his arms “So you’re telling me that you are going to visit Squidward? How come? He usually never lets anyone in”

The octopus continued to smile, but blushed a bit as he was about to tell a lie “ He’s helping me out with something, since we’re both artists. That’s why. “

It was at that time that Squidward woke up. He got out of bed and was just about to go to the Bathroom when he heard two familiar voices outside. This made him curious so he opened the window and stuck his head outside to see his neighbour and Fynn talking to each other. He watched them for a minute before he got ready for the day. Once he was done he left his house and walked toward them. “Good morning, SpongeBob, and good morning Fynn” He waved.

Fynn and SpongeBob looked at Squidward and were both equally surprised that he seemed to be in a good mood.

“Uhm….Squidward? Are you sick or something? You seem to be in an awfully good mood” SpongeBob said with narrowed eyes as if he didn’t trust this.

“Yeah, what’s up with that?” Came from Fynn who KNEW what was up but he didn’t want SpongeBob to know anything about it. 

“Is that so? Maybe I am not a grumpy old man after all, SpongeBob. Ever thought about that?” Squidward put his hands on his hips and looked at Fynn. “And you, young man, should know whats up…”

Spongebob looked at Fynn, then at Squidward, then back to Fynn. He was confused as he really couldn’t tell what’s going on. He just shrugged “I’m just worried is all”

“Uhm…” Fynn looked up at the sky “Now do I?” He started to whistle like he knew nothing. 

Squidward sighed, grabbed Fynn by the wrist and dragged him to his house. “Have a nice day, SpongeBob!” He said before they went inside and slammed the door behind them. 

As soon as they were inside Squidward pushed Fynn against the wall. “We’re trying to be funny now, aren’t we?....let’s see how funny you think this is going to be…” He said before he started kissing the other’s neck. His hands wandered under Fynn’s sweater and began caressing his chest. 

Fynn swallowed hard when he heard what Squidward said, then his eyes widened and he blushed deeply. “S-Squidward….” he said quietly. His hands held onto Squidward’s shoulders and he was shaking a bit. 

Squidward stopped and looked at Fynn, a bit concerned. “What’s wrong…?” he asked.

“I…..I have no experience with any of this. I’m okay with it, but please be gentle, okay?” the younger of the two said, almost whispering. 

Squidward nodded and dove into a passionate kiss. He continued to let his hands wander over Fynn’s chest before he started to remove the other’s poncho and sweater. He looked at him for a second and then continued the kiss. His hands started to fumble with Fynn’s belt buckle and to his luck it opened pretty quickly. 

Meanwhile Fynn managed to slip off his shoes and he pushed them aside so they wouldn’t be in the way. He was still holding on to Squidward’s shoulders as it gave him the feeling of control over the whole situation. By the time he felt his pants drop to his ankles he got nervous. Was this really happening to him right now? He had seen and read about this stuff so he wasn’t completely helpless, but getting to experience it? With him?    
  
Squidward could tell that Fynn was getting nervous so he helped him to step out of his pants and gently picked him up to get him to the bedroom where he placed him on the bed. He was standing beside the bed and removed all his own clothes except for his underwear. 

Fynn, now laying on the bed, watched as Squidward got undressed. He noticed the bulge in the other’s underwear and probably stared at it for too long to have Squidward not notice it. The sight alone caused his underwear to get noticeably tighter and he blushed again. 

Once Squidward was done undressing he got on the bed and placed himself on all sixth over Fynn. He smiled at him and whispered “Everything alright so far…?”    
The answer he got was a nod and a smile. Squidward could still tell that the other was nervous, but so was he since the last time he had done this was at least 20 years ago. He gave Fynn a kiss and then placed many smaller kisses all over his body while he made his way down. Once he reached his underwear he looked up at him to make sure it was still okay. Another nod was the answer and he started to pull down Fynn’s boxers. When he pulled it down he was greeted by a pretty average looking, uncut penis. It was twitching since Fynn was getting more nervous again. Squidward only pulled the boxers down enough to free the other’s junk completely. The sight alone made himself pretty hard as well. He placed one of his hands around the shaft and gently massaged it before he lowered his mouth over it. 

Fynn let out a gasp and closed his eyes. He was pretty sensitive and his nervousness didn’t help. One of his hands found its way to Squidward’s head and he let his fingers run through the other’s turquoise hair. Squidward did his best to make him feel good and he succeeded. It felt awesome and he let out a small moan ever so often. 

After a while Squidward stopped and moved his own underwear down as well. He then reached for his bedside table and grabbed a bottle of lube. 

The older man gave Fynn a kiss and then let himself drop next to him. He turned on his side and made Fynn turn around as well so they faced each other. Squidward got closer until they touched each other. They started kissing again and Squidward poured some of the lube on his hand. He reached down and closed his hand around both of their penises before he began to, slowly at first, jack both of them off at once. 

They both let out a moan and Fynn dug his nails into Squidward's shoulder. 

The hand that was doing its work down there moved faster and gripped harder. 

It didn't take long for Fynn to cum from this while he moaned loudly. He looked at his opponent and Squidward moved his hand up to lick it clean. 

Fynn was in bliss for a few moments before he noticed that Squidward didn't cum yet. He sat up and pushed the other onto his back. He bent over him and started to hesitantly suck him off. Fynn had never done this before so he was pretty sure the other wouldn't like it. But he was wrong, judging by the sounds that Squidward made while he was doing his work. 

"Fynn….!" Squidward moaned as he grabbed at the sheets. Then it all went very fast since the older was already pretty pent up. Before he knew it , Fynn's mouth was filled with sticky, warm semen and he instinctively swallowed all of it. 

He then looked up and licked over his lips. 

"Fuck…." sighed Squidward and gestured for the young man to lay next to him. Fynn did just that and placed his head on the other's chest. 

"I hope I didn't do anything wrong…." said Fynn in a worried tone. 

"Not at all, it was great. I... just hope you enjoyed it as well" came as an answer. Fynn nodded and closed his eyes. 

They remained like this for a good 30 minutes before Squidward nudged Fynn to make him get up. They both got up and Squidward put his clothes back on. Fynn just pulled his boxers back up since his clothes were still downstairs. 

"I'm going to make breakfast now, do you want some as well?" asked Squidward.

"Yeah, I'm starving" nodded the young man. 

They made their way downstairs and Fynn put on the rest of his clothes while Squidward walked into the kitchen.

A few moments later the breakfast was done and they both sat down on the sofa to eat. Squidward had made some pancakes that, although they didn't look great, tasted pretty good. 

They had barely finished when someone knocked at the door. 

"Well I wonder who that might be…" Squidward sighed as he put his plate away before he opened the door. 

It was SpongeBob who was grinning widely. "Hello neighbour. I was just wondering if you and your little friend wanted to come over for a movie or two. Patrick would also be joining! We got some cool new movies to watch and…."

Squidward stopped him mid sentence. "Why would we? Don't you have anything better to do than harassing me?..."

Fynn watched them, got up and walked over. He hugged Squidward's arm and smiled at SpongeBob. "Well I wouldn't mind. As far as I know we have nothing else planned for today. Don't be such a grump, Squiddy" 

Squidward looked at Fynn and pat his head. "If you really want to… I guess we could go" 

SpongeBob was surprised that Squidward didn't seem to mind that the new kid came so close to him. If he had done this, his co-worker would have pushed him away. "We were thinking about starting at 3pm, so there is still plenty of time. I'll also cook us something to eat so no need to worry about that!" 

The sponge pranced away with a "See you later!" 

Squidward closed the door again and placed a kiss onto Fynn's head. "If you keep this up I'll end up becoming social…"

Fynn smiled and sat back down on the sofa. "I wouldn't mind. Being social helps against the grumpyness."

Squidward huffed and sat down next to him. 

They spent the time until they had to go to SpongeBob's place just talking. This time they spoke about Fynn's dream of becoming a famous author and Squidward's art. They went upstairs and Fynn gave great critique for the other's artworks. Squidward was really glad that someone appreciated what he did for once and gave him honest feedback. 


	4. Act 4 - In which they find out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four dorks watching movies. Nothing more

A few minutes before 3pm the two of them went over to SpongeBob's place. 

They knocked on the door and were greeted by someone who wasn’t SpongeBob. It was a chubby man with pink hair who was, apart from his shorts, all dressed in pink as well. “Hello Squidward and hello…” he looked at Fynn. “....uhm….cute girl that SpongeBob invited?” 

Fynn blushed and before he could say anything, Squidward started speaking. “Hello Patrick. This is Fynn….he’s not a girl. Can we come in?”

Patrick seemed confused but let them in. “SpongeBob, everyone is here now. Are you done with the snacks yet?” he said as he walked into the kitchen. “Almost ready~!” SpongeBob answered. The sponge was filling a few bowls with chips and crackers. When he was done he carried everything into the livingroom where Squidward and Fynn were talking to each other while Fynn leaned against a wall. 

SpongeBob set the last two bowls down and then went over to his guests. “Glad you came, don’t you want to sit down?” he asked and pointed at the sofa. “Then we can choose the first movie to watch” 

The two octopi nodded and sat down on the sofa. Patrick had already put all the movies they had onto the floor and was digging through them to sort them by genre as good as he could. 

They all decided on the first movie after a bit of a debate. It was a horror comedy with zombies. 

SpongeBob started the movie, turned off the lights and they all tried to fit on the sofa but Squidward really didn’t like being constantly touched on both sides, so he chose the armchair. Fynn looked at him and frowned. He would have followed him and just sat down on his lap or something but he still tried to not let anyone else know that they really liked each other. 

The movie was running for half an hour before Fynn noticed that Squidward seemed really bored. He got up and walked over, squatting down next to the armchair. “Are you sure you don’t want to sit with us on the sofa? I know its a bit tight on there but being separated from us seems to not be too ideal, don’t you think?” 

Squidward sighed and ruffled through Fynn’s hair with his hand. “Only if you let me sit on the outside. I can’t stand being touched from two sides at once.”

Fynn nodded and they sat down on the sofa again, this time with Squidward to the far left. 

The movie was almost done when Fynn leaned his head on Squidward’s shoulder and closed his eyes so it looked like he was sleeping when in reality he just wanted to be close to him. 

SpongeBob got up once the credits started to roll, removed the DVD from the player and turned the lights on again. He turned around and noticed the way the two octopi were sitting on the sofa. “Looks like he fell asleep” the sponge pointed out. “And you don’t seem to be bothered by it at all, Squidward. I don’t get it…” 

Squidward looked at SpongeBob and frowned. “I told you this morning that I’m not this grumpy old man you think I am…..and I can’t blame him. I would be tired as well if I were him. It was quite the morning” he said and put his arm around Fynn.

SpongeBob narrowed his eyes and seemed suspicious. “What have you done to the boy? One doesn’t get this tired from just anything”

Patrick listened to the conversation and chimed in with a “I bet Squidward is secretly a karate master and Fynn is his pupil!.....or they are...” he gasped “superheroes”.

SpongeBob crossed his arms and nodded “Sounds plausible. So tell me Squiddy….are you a karate master and or a superhero?”

Squidward rubbed his temples with his free hand and sighed. “No, I am not a karate master and or superhero. It was something else…”

Patrick saw this as an invitation to keep guessing. “Oh, oh! Did you make him clean your floors?”

“No...”   
“Did you….”

This continued for a few minutes until Patrick couldn’t think of anything anymore. 

“They were probably wrestling on the bed~...” came from SpongeBob. It was meant as a joke but he wasn’t even wrong. Squidward blushed. “You are not wrong there.”

SpongeBob and Patrick looked at each other and let out a “Oooooh..” in unison when they both got it. 

“So you are boyfriends~?” the sponge chirped. “Tell us about it! We wanna know everything~”

“We met while I was at work yesterday….and I don’t think he’d want someone like me as a partner…..I’m nowhere near good enough for him” was Squidwards answer. He sounded sad. 

Fynn listened to all of this and started to grin. “You are so wrong Mr. Tentacles….” he whispered. His plan was to not do this so fast, but fuck it. They both had feelings and what they did earlier this day didn’t feel wrong at all. So why not try it?

SpongeBob and Patrick didn’t hear what Fynn whispered, but Squidward now had a wide grin on his face. ”Wait, he wasn’t asleep after all?” asked the sponge. “Yeah and what did he say?” came from the starfish. 

The younger of the two octopi turned his head to face the two men that were standing in front of him and Squidward. “I just told him that he’s wrong, nothing more. I have no idea why he has this stupid grin on his face now” he chuckled. 

Squidward looked at the young man next to him. He didn’t know what to say and just pressed him closer against himself. 

“Well okay, let’s watch the next movie then? It’s about this group of friends who spend their weekend at a spooky old cabin” said SpongeBob and all nodded. He started it, turned off the lights again and they began watching the movie. 

It was a pretty scary one and one of the jumpscares spooked Fynn so much that he squeaked and hid his face in Squidward’s chest. Squidward did his best to comfort him. “Hey, it’s okay, it’s just a movie…” he whispered and let his hand run over Fynn’s back. The young man was shaking and didn’t process what was just said to him. 

SpongeBob and Patrick were so fixated on the movie that they didn’t notice at all what was going on. 

Squidward gently pushed Fynn away from himself and held his face with his hands. “It’s okay, kid. Calm down please. This is only a movie, nothing will hurt you”

Fynn stared at the other’s face for a few seconds before he smiled and nodded. “Sorry….it really caught me off guard. Thank you….”

He grabbed one of Squidward’s hands and gave it a kiss. “I’m okay now. Let’s finish watching it”

Once the movie was finished they continued to hang out with the other two for a while. SpongeBob even prepared a casserole for dinner and it turned out to be a fun evening. 

The two of them left when it was already about 9pm. 

Back at Squidward’s place, Fynn looked at his phone to check the time. “Oh wow, it’s really late. I should head home and try to work a bit on the novel I’m writing. I’d rather not break the habit of writing at least a few paragraphs per day….” he said and picked up his backpack that was laying on the floor. 

“That’s okay, I have to go back to work tomorrow anyways and I shouldn’t go to bed too late.” Squidward answered and gave Fynn a kiss. “See you tomorrow?” Fynn nodded and said “Yeah, see you tomorrow. I’ll let you know when I made it back home.” 

On his way home Fynn thought about what happened that day and he couldn’t help but smile. Not only had he made new friends but he also seemed to be in a relationship now. 

He once again made it back home safely and locked the door behind him before he took out his phone to send a text to Squidward, telling him that he’s now back home and that he’s very thankful for the wonderful day they had. 

They sent a few more texts to each other before Squidward went to bed and Fynn spent a few more hours writing his novel. 


	5. Act 5 - In which something goes wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: violence , angst , trauma
> 
> Something goes horribly wrong and changes everything.

The next morning Squidward made his way to work. He seemed just as done with everything as always and stationed himself behind the counter. 

It was just a regular day at the Krusty Krab with a regular amount of customers and a regular amount of “Please kill me” from Squidward’s side.

Fynn was busy with his novel and some formalities that still had to be done before he decided to take his bike to the Krusty Krab for lunch. He already knew what he wanted so he walked directly to the counter. 

“Welcome to the Krusty Krab, your order please….” said Squidward who was, as always, reading a magazine at work and couldn’t even be bothered to look up. Fynn cleared his throat “One Krabby Meal, extra cheese no pickles? Oh and one incredibly handsome cashier to go please”

This made the cashier look up from his magazine. He smiled and answered “Well I’m sorry but we’re all out of incredibly handsome, would you be okay with average to be picked up at 6?” 

They both laughed and Fynn leaned over the counter to give his boyfriend a kiss. 

Squidward gave the order to SpongeBob who was working in the kitchen. “Coming riiiight up~!” could be heard from the sponge as he started to prepare everything. 

The two lovers were smiling at each other while they waited for Fynn’s order. They were so busy with being in love that they didn’t hear the bell the first time around. “One Krabby Meal extra cheese, no pickles!?...hellooo~?” SpongeBob said, ringing the bell again. This made them snap out of it and Squidward took the tray to hand it to Fynn. “It’s on me, enjoy” he said and took the money from his own wallet. 

Fynn thanked him and sat down near the counter like last time. This time he brought his laptop and he placed it on the table to work some more while he ate his meal. He stayed at the restaurant for an hour before he packed his things again and left after giving Squidward another kiss. 

The fact that they were two men who kissed didn’t stay unseen by a group of customers who left the restaurant shortly after Fynn did. 

The group of customers dragged Fynn behind the Krusty Krab and started to gang up on him. They called him names, beat him to the floor, kicked him and when he lost consciousness they ripped off his clothes to write homophobe slurs all over him. Before they left some of them spit and ejaculated onto him. 

When Fynn woke up again he was in incredible pain and started sobbing when he saw what they did to him. Not only have they hurt and humiliated him, they also took his backpack. He sat down next to the dumpster, unable to move any further in fear of anyone seeing him like this. 

It was then that SpongeBob came through the backdoor to put a bag of trash in the dumpster. He noticed the young man on the floor and dropped the bag. “Oh fuck…..Fynn!” The sponge knelt next to him and put his hand on his shoulder. “What happened?...”

Fynn flinched and sobbed even more now that someone was with him. He was shaking and couldn’t speak. 

“We have to get you inside, come on. It will all be okay. “

SpongeBob helped him up and guided him into the Kitchen where he made him sit on a barrel. Fynn sat down for a few seconds before he got up and decided that he’d rather sit somewhere where he wouldn’t be as exposed. So he sat in a corner. 

The fry cook organized a blanket and put it over the young man’s shoulders. “Who did this? You have to say something or I can’t help you, boy.” 

Fynn still didn’t say anything. His body was covered in bruises and cuts and SpongeBob could only guess what the milky substance was that covered his upper body and back. “We have to call the police...I’ll be right back, don’t move!” The sponge left for the counter and called the police without telling Squidward what happened. The octopus was just minding his own business and didn’t care at all until the police arrived. He looked up at them and asked “what can I help you with?” 

The officers told him that someone reported a crime and that they’d ask for Squidward to get them the security camera recordings. 

Squidward went into Mr. Krabs’ office and talked to him about the police showing up and if he could get the laptop that had access to the security system. Mr. Krabs was busy with something so he didn’t care as long as his employees took care of everything. 

Squidward returned with the laptop and handed it over to the police before he got back behind the counter. 

The officers went into the kitchen. One of them was checking the security camera footage and the other tried to talk to Fynn. He asked him several questions and repeated them at least twice, but no answer. Then he tried to get a better look at his injuries by trying to pry his arms open. This made Fynn lash out and yell “Don’t you dare fucking touch me!”

He cried even louder and tried to make himself as small as possible. 

“But how are we supposed to help you? You have to talk to us…..” the officer said and looked a little lost. 

Squidward heard a familiar voice from the kitchen and it made his heart sink. He turned around to look through the window where he saw the police officers, SpongeBob and, in a corner , Fynn. “Shit…” he muttered. He locked the cash register, scribbled a hasty note saying “Sorry, emergency in the back” , placed it at the front of the counter and then ran into the kitchen. The octopus wanted to get to Fynn but one of the officers stopped him. “I’m sorry, you can’t get any closer while we are trying to work…”

Squidward pushed him aside and growled “I’m his boyfriend” before he knelt down next to Fynn. “Hey…..I’m here, everything will be alright. You can tell me what happened” he said in a calming voice and placed his hands on Fynn’s. 

The young man looked up when he realized who spoke to him. He told him what he could remember. Squidward was very angry when he heard what his boyfriend told him and got up to look at the camera footage himself. He saw the group of fish leave just after Fynn did and stopped the recording. “I know those guys, they come here every day at the same time!” he pointed out. On another recording that showed the front of the restaurant they could see that they dragged him to the back, bingo.

One of the officers had called an ambulance just after Fynn had told Squidward what happened and it didn’t take long for them to arrive. Two paramedics came in and got a briefing on what happened. They took Fynn with them and brought him to the hospital to get him cleaned up and his injuries treated. He would stay the night or even longer depending on how well he’d been doing. 

Once Fynn had been brought to the hospital, the staff and officers came up with a plan to surprise the criminals. 

The next day SpongeBob and Squidward waited for the group of fish to come in again, while four officers were waiting in the kitchen, one for each member of the group. They were on time and ordered their usual. Squidward wrote the codeword on the order and SpongeBob told the officers before he left the kitchen himself to lock the front door to keep them from running away. 

Once the door was locked, the officers came from the kitchen and arrested them. The criminals were yelling that they had done nothing wrong but the officers told them that they had proof. As the officers dragged them out of the restaurant one of them yelled “the faggot deserved it! Being gay is a crime!” Squidward clenched his fist and was about to run toward that asshole and give him a good beating, but SpongeBob held him back. “No need to, they’ll get what they deserve…” said the sponge. 

Squidward sighed and nodded. “I’m taking the rest of the day off if it’s okay with you” he said. SpongeBob said it was okay and after a visit to Mr Krabs’ office to explain everything to him, Squidward was free to leave for the rest of the day…..no pay, of course. 

Fynn hadn’t slept all night. Everything hurt and he was scared that it would happen again. The nurses did their best to wash off all the slurs they scribbled onto the boy and what was left were just some faint patches of ink and many bruises that had turned almost black over time. 

They hooked him up to IVs since he refused to eat. 

He sat on his bed, only wearing a hospital gown and picked at the scabs on his arms when Squidward entered the room. 

“Hey….” he said and placed a chair next to the bed to sit down on. “I took the rest of the day off after we got them….”

Fynn took a while to snap out of the scab picking and turned his head to look at Squidward. “Don’t you have to be at work?...” he asked him, since he didn’t hear what Squidward said. 

“No, I took the rest of the day off. The police arrested them, everything will be fine, okay?” 

The young octopus smiled slightly. “That’s good isn’t it?...” he asked the other. Squidward nodded and tried to smile as well but seeing the boy like this just made him sad. “Do you know when they’ll let me go? They wouldn’t tell me when I asked” Fynn said, a bit confused. 

“No, I haven’t spoken to anyone yet. But I can go and ask if you want.” Was his answer. Fynn just nodded and Squidward left the room.

A few minutes later he returned and sat down again. He sighed. 

“They won’t let you go until they can be sure that you’ll be okay on your own. They said you’ll have to eat something first and be more attentive when someone speaks to you. They are just worried that what happened caused lasting damage.”

It took a few seconds for Fynn to process this. “Oh…..okay. But at least I don’t have to stay forever…?” 

Squidward shook his head. “No, they’ll let you go once it is safe for you to go. But don’t try to rush it, okay?”

Fynn nodded. 

There was a knock on the door and one of the nurses entered to check on him. “Do you want something to eat now? We kept your lunch aside just in case you’d want it later” She checked the IV and saw that it was empty so she unplugged it. 

“Yes please…. and could I get some water?”

The nurse nodded and said “I’ll be right back and get you your food and something to drink” 

A few moments later she returned with the tray and placed it on the table next to the bed. “There you go” she said and left again. 

Fynn turned around so that his legs were dangling off the edge of the bed. He looked at the food and picked up the fork but his hands were shaking so it was hard for him to eat without spilling everything. Squidward noticed and got up from his chair. “You want me to help you with that?” he asked and sat down next to him on the bed. Fynn nodded and gave the fork to Squidward. 

The older octopus proceeded to feed his boyfriend most of what was on the plate until he said that he couldn’t eat anymore. He then poured him a glass of water. “Best if you hold it with both hands…”

Fynn took the glass with both hands like Squidward told him and drank it all in one go. 

Squidward stayed at the hospital for a few more hours and just spoke with Fynn about random things so there wouldn’t be any awkward silence. He tried to hug him at some point but the other flinched so they both kept a bit of a distance. 

In the end it got so late that one of the nurses asked Squidward to leave because visiting hours were over. So he said goodbye to Fynn and left the room. But before he left the hospital he had another talk with the nurse and the doctor came as well. They discussed a few things and told Squidward that it was very likely that Fynn would develop PTSD and that therapy would be a wise thing to consider. He left the hospital and went home where he cried himself to sleep. 

The next day the police brought Fynn’s backpack and phone to the Krusty Krab so Squidward could give it to Fynn when he came out of the hospital.

A few more days passed and Fynn was finally ready to leave the hospital. Squidward had gotten him some clothes from home and they left together.  On the way back they decided that Fynn would stay at Squidward’s place for now until he stabilized further. They got some things from Fynn’s place and then they made their way to Squidward’s house. 


	6. Act 6 - Where wounds start to heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fynn is getting better, also there's smut.

Fynn had been living with Squidward for a while and didn’t really leave the house much. They slept separated and were quite distant while Fynn’s emotional and physical wounds started to heal slowly. The boy went to therapy sessions a few times a week and learned to overcome what had happened. Him having trouble letting anyone close to him was also a big topic during therapy and the therapist helped him to overcome even this. 

So one day when Squidward came home he was greeted with a long hug by Fynn. He wrapped his arms around him and gave him a kiss on the head. “Hey…..how was your day, kid?” he asked. 

Fynn continued the hug and chuckled “It was good. You picked a very good therapist…. It’s not like I’m done with it. But I can start to move on now.”

Squidward was really happy to hear this, but he had something serious to say so he gently pushed the other away and got a letter from his pocket. “I went by your place to check the mail. It’s an invitation for the court hearing next week. Do you think you’re ready for it?” 

Fynn nodded and took the letter. “I’m sure it’s going to be fine. My parents sent some extra money for a good lawyer and we discussed this a lot the past few days” 

“Good. I got us something to eat. I had SpongeBob make these just like you like ‘em. Extra cheese and no pickles.” He set the bag down on the table and took the burgers out that he brought. Fynn was eager to just sit down and dig in. 

After they both ate, Squidward turned on the TV and spread his legs. He just stared at the screen like he did every day for the past few weeks when Fynn was still in bad shape. It got him really depressed to see his boyfriend like this and they ended up not talking much at all, so having the TV on made him feel like there was someone there who spoke with him. 

But this time it was different. Fynn, who was sitting next to him, got on his knees to make himself taller on the sofa. He leaned over to give him a kiss and let his left hand grope Squidward’s crotch. 

Squidward returned the kiss but stopped when he felt the hand on his crotch. “Are you sure you want that…?” he asked as he wanted to make sure Fynn didn’t do this just to do him a favour. 

“Yes, it’s been a while and I’ve been fantasizing about it for days now….” Fynn answered and kissed him again. “Please let me do this” 

Squidward sighed. “Okay kiddo, but don’t do anything you really don’t want to….” 

Fynn nodded and fumbled around with the other’s pants for a bit until they were open and his penis was freed from its confinement. He gave it a few strokes with his hand before he bent over to suck it. Squidward closed his eyes and enjoyed it until Fynn stopped. He kept his eyes closed as he wanted to be surprised by what the boy had on his mind. All he could make out was that Fynn got undressed and walked somewhere. He opened one eye to see that his boyfriend must have gone upstairs. Probably to get the bottle of lube, he thought. And he was right. 

Fynn returned and poured some of the lube over Squidward’s member before he straddled his lap. It took him a second to get his legs all sorted out but once that was done he lifted himself up. Squidward knew what the plan was so he helped Fynn out by holding his erect penis steady so the young man could lower himself slowly onto it. 

It hurt since they hadn’t done any proper foreplay, but Fynn was determined to do this. Once Squidward was fully inside of him he took a few deep breaths before he started to slowly move his hips up and down. 

Squidward let out a deep moan. His partner was tight beyond belief and he tried his best not to think about it too much or else he’d cum too quickly. 

Fynn’s movement got faster and more fluent as his muscles relaxed and the pain subsided. He dove into a passionate kiss that muffled both of their moans until they broke the kiss to gasp for air. “I….I don’t think I can last much longer” said the younger of the two as he stopped for a moment. Squidward was breathing heavily and appreciated the break. “Me neither. Almost there….” he answered before Fynn continued to move. 

It didn’t take long for Fynn to shoot his load all over Squidward’s shirt and for Squidward to cum deep inside of Fynn. The young man buried his face into the other’s neck. “This was nice….” he murmured while still in full bliss. 

“Yes it was…” Squidward sighed happily. 

They stayed like this for a while and when Squidward had the feeling that Fynn was about to fall asleep he made him get up. “You should take a shower….” he said as he tucked away his junk, closed his pants and got up from the sofa himself. “Yeah you’re right, but I don’t want to go alone“ was Fynn’s answer to that. He knew that Squidward would get the hint and made his way to the Bathroom. The old man followed him after turning off the TV and light in the livingroom and they took a well deserved shower together. 

Once they were done they agreed that they were really tired and slept together in Squidward’s bed for the first time. 

The next morning they were awoken by the sound of Squidward’s alarm clock. Squidward got up from the bed once he turned it off and shuffled into the bathroom to get ready. Fynn on the other hand could not be bothered to get up just yet. He buried his face into the pillow that was used by the other and smiled as he drifted back to sleep. 

Squidward made his way downstairs and prepared breakfast for the both of them, even though Fynn was nowhere to be seen so far.    
The smell of eggs and bacon filled the house but not even that could coax the youngling out of bed. Once Squidward was done eating his breakfast, he took the second plate upstairs and placed it on the bedside table. He leaned over to give Fynn a kiss. “Don’t sleep too long or your breakfast will get cold. I’m heading to work now.” And with that he left the house. 

Fynn got up not too long after since he had an appointment with the therapist and wanted to see his lawyer as well that day. 

Once he had that taken care of he decided to give the Krusty Krab a visit for the first time since the incident. He was very nervous but tried to reassure himself that they guys who did this to him were locked away until the court hearing, and probably for quite a while after that as well. He entered the restaurant and looked around. For a second he thought he’d seen one of the fish and he ran past Squidward and into the kitchen. 

Squidward raised an eyebrow and turned around to look into the kitchen through the window. Fynn was clinging to SpongeBob who looked at Squidward. “It’s not what it looks like” the sponge said and shrugged. 

Squidward sighed and walked into the kitchen to pry his boyfriend off of his co-worker. “What’s up, Fynn? Did something scare you?” He asked in a slightly worried tone. Fynn now clung to Squidward. “One of them is here…” he whispered. SpongeBob opened the door to the dining area and looked around. “Well I can’t see anyone that looks even remotely like those assholes” he concluded and ruffled Fynn’s hair. 

“Are you sure?” the young octopus asked. “Yeah, I am sure. You can let go of Squidward now, he has to work” the sponge answered and looked through the window that connected the kitchen and dining area. “There’s people waiting.” 

Fynn let go of Squidward when he finally calmed down. He didn’t want him to leave his side but SpongeBob was right, he was still at work. 

Squidward got back behind the counter and excused himself for not being there for the customers sooner. 

SpongeBob looked at Fynn and nodded to the door. “You shouldn’t even be in here. Health regulations. Go sit down somewhere, I’ll get you something to eat in a few”

“Okay, thank you” Fynn said and left the kitchen to sit down at his usual table. He was still nervous and kept looking around. 

A few moments later SpongeBob came out of the kitchen with a small pile of Krabby Patties on a tray. “There you go, kid. Eat Up” He said and walked back into the kitchen. 

Fynn ate all of the burgers despite not being very hungry at all. But ever since his stay at the hospital he had this fear that they’d put him back there when he didn’t eat. He looked at Squidward to make sure that he also saw that he ate all of it. The cashier made eye-contact with him and smiled. 

Fynn put the tray away and waved to Squidward before he eventually left. 

They’d see each other soon enough. 


	7. Act 7 - Where justice is served

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Criminals get what they deserve and a new establishment opens in Bikini Bottom. 
> 
> Playlist for this chapter:   
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3d5bxYwv7DnyfG3irsKLzH?si=ML-X8hFWTVqM3dnuUY9U1A

A few days had passed and it was now the day of the court hearing. Fynn had gotten himself a dark purple suit with a light purple button up shirt and a matching tie. He was just getting dressed and fumbled around with his tie when Squidward came up behind him and reached around to tie it. “Looking good, kiddo” the older octopus whispered in his ear and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

Fynn turned around and smiled. “Thanks, you’re also not looking too bad today. Must be the suit” he chuckled and playfully hit Squidward’s arm with his fist. 

They got everything ready and made their way to court. The Krusty Krab was closed, much to Mr. Krabs’ dismay, but they were all ordered there. 

The hearing took a while but it was worth it. All four of the guys that ganged up on Fynn received a prison sentence and had to pay damages for pain and suffering. 

As the four men were guided out of court they, once again, yelled their profanities and as much as Fynn wanted to yell back at them he decided it was wise not to do that while still in court, and besides, some of the bystanders took this burden off of him and dished out hefty burns.

Everyone was leaving court and reporters were already waiting for Fynn to give his statement on the whole thing. He knew that it was pretty likely to happen since there was rarely anything as exciting happening, but he felt very uneasy with the amount of people all trying to get to him. Thankfully his lawyer came prepared and handed out written statements while SpongeBob and Squidward guided Fynn away from the masses. 

The three of them went to Squidward’s place and celebrated their success with a bottle of sparkling wine while they watched TV. Fynn was a huge deal on the news that day and they were all pleasantly surprised that the report was written quite well. At the end of the report they interviewed a few townsfish and most of them stated that what happened was horrible. But there were also a few that were clearly homophobe and suggested that Squidward and Fynn both should get conversion therapy to get their minds straight again. They also filmed how people from both standpoints got into a fight over it before they turned the cameras off. 

Fynn shook his head in disbelief. “I can’t believe there are still people like that out there. I…..I don’t know if I can even feel safe with those guys walking around, now that they know who I am…” He emptied his glass and had Squidward pour him another. “It’s unfair that they get to walk around town not having to worry about anything and I get mistreated because they can’t get it into their heads that not everyone is like them?” Fynn sighed “What’s next? Everyone running after us with torches and pitchforks for not fitting into the norm?” 

He was sitting between SpongeBob and Squidward and both of them pat his back to calm him down. "You don't have to be afraid of anything, they know now what's coming to them when they try to mess with you" Squidward said and took a sip from his glass. "Yeah, he's right, Fynn. And if you start to avoid everyone they'll get just what they want" their friend chimed in. 

"You're right, I have to be strong. I'm going to show them that I am not afraid of them. And there must be a way to make everyone else around feel safe as well" Fynn said enthusiastically. 

They finished the bottle of sparkling wine together and SpongeBob made his way back home at some point, visibly tipsy. The couple had a good chuckle when the sponge had to try twice to get the doorknob. 

Fynn spent the rest of the day working on a plan to get Bikini Bottom's LGBTQ+ community together. He searched the net for a suitable location that was available to be rented and whose owners were okay with what he had planned. 

The next days he made a few calls to his parents and the owners of empty locations around town. He headed out to look at two possible, former bars. One of them wasn't quite right but the other was just what he had in mind. He arranged a deal to have the place renovated and got all formalities sorted out. 

Once he was done with everything he worked on a flyer design, had them printed out and walked around town to hand them out to stores. His last stop was the Krusty Krab.

He went in and made his way to Mr Krabs' office. They talked about it for a few minutes and he got the go to put a flyer at the door. Fynn did just that and Squidward looked at the boy with a puzzled look on his face. "What are you doing? Is there anything I should know?" He asked. Fynn went over to him and smiled. The boy told him what he had been planning. 

“I am amazed at how supportive and…..wealthy your parents are.”

Squidward raised a brow. 

“They are famous musicians who are, funny as it sounds, two women. You might have heard of them. They were very popular some 20 years ago. ”

The cashier’s eyes widened “No way, your parents are The Octopussies? I used to listen to them a lot. And now that you mention it, you kind of look like Gloria Oswald….she was my role model” 

Fynn chuckled “You never asked me about my parents before, you could have known sooner. But don’t go around telling everyone, okay? There’s a reason I moved away from home.”

Squidward nodded. “Alright. So what now? Do you need any help? “ 

“I think I can do this. Did a lot of paperwork already and just got the flyers out today. Renovations are scheduled to be done by the end of the week. I hope I can find some staff until then, but I’m very positive about all this.” 

Fynn said. He seemed a lot more confident than a few weeks ago. 

They discussed a few more things before Fynn had to leave to arrange some more things. 

Days went by and everything fell into place at the right time. The bar was about to open its doors for the first time and Fynn managed to talk the mayor into letting them play live music in front of it and have a little festival. The media was informed and invitations for the opening night were scattered all over town. He was pretty sure it would be great. 

It was Sunday evening and Fynn was just done with the last preparations at the bar. He went out the door where he was greeted by a group of townsfish in colourful clothes, some of them showing their respective pride flags. Squidward had prepared everything they needed for the promised live music and handed his boyfriend the microphone. 

Fynn cleared his throat before he spoke.

“Thank you all for coming today. We have gathered here to celebrate the opening of Bikini Bottom’s very own LGBTQ+ inclusive bar “Rainbow”. As most of you know, I ended up in hospital not too long ago because some residents of our town thought it was alright to use violence against people who are different from ‘the norm’. “ He grabbed a stack of flyers and gave them to one of the people that gathered around him. “I ask you to each take one of these flyers. On it you’ll find the lyrics to a song I’ve written as a….a sort of protest against homophobia. My boyfriend...” he pointed at Squidward. “...and I are going to perform it and I ask everyone who agrees with the message to sing along. “

By the time he was done giving his speech another group of people gathered, holding up signs with slurs. Fynn put the microphone in the stand and picked up his guitar. 

“This song is for you lot back there. I know why you came here, and we’ll not be having any of this!” 

Fynn played the guitar and they both started to sing, to soon be joined by all of Bikini Bottom’s LGBTQ+ community. 

[Onsind - Heterosexuality Is a Construct ]

  
  


Homophobes are terrified to admit that during their lives

There've been moments where they've wavered in their minds,

One more comment, one more joke, I won't accept it,  I won’t tolerate intolerance this time

I'm not a heterosexual man

I'm not ticking your boxes, that's not who I am

I don't fit into your neat little plan

And I never will

I'm not a heterosexual man

I'm not ticking your boxes, that's not who I am

I don't fit into your neat little plan

And I never will

Jesus Christ, I'm done with it, you narrow minded piece of shit

I'd sooner cut off my own dick than be like you

Did that make you uncomfortable?

Is your macho pride in trouble now?

When you've beaten me up, then what will you do?

I'm not a heterosexual man

I'm not ticking your boxes, that's not who I am

I don't fit into your neat little plan

And I never will

I'm not a heterosexual man

I'm not ticking your boxes, that's not who I am

I don't fit into your neat little plan

And I never will

Love is not a crime, and I'd rather colour outside of the lines

Love knows no gender and its about time

That you nailed your colours up next to mine

Love is not a crime, and I'd rather colour outside of the lines

Love knows no gender and its about time

That you nailed your colours up next to mine

Everyone applauded after the song and Fynn had to urge them to calm down to continue with his speech while there were still some protestors around. 

“I hope that this was a clear enough message that we’ve all had it with the hate and violence. You see how many of us there are. If you want to fight us all, feel free to try, but we WILL fight back…...Thank you all so much for listening and please enjoy the festivities. “

He and Squidward kissed in front of the crowd only to have them applaud again. 

A small indie band took over the microphone and performed some of their songs while Fynn, Squidward, SpongeBob and Patrick went inside. They prepared some pride flag pins that everyone who came in could take. Before they let everyone in they put their respective pins onto their shirts. Fynn and Squidward chose the gay pride flag, of course. Patrick chose two, aromantic and asexual and SpongeBob was hesitant at first but ended up with genderfluid and pansexual. 

Squidward and Fynn would stand behind the counter this evening while SpongeBob was designated waiter and Patrick was there for security. 

Fynn had actual staff on hand but decided that they’d do it for the opening so it looked extra nice for the media.

Fynn plugged his phone into the stereo, set his playlist on shuffle and Patrick opened the doors to the public. 

There were many people that night and Perch Perkins interviewed Fynn and company before he took one of the gay pride pins, pinned it to his lapel and decided to stay after his work was done. 

It was just after midnight when the last guests left. Fynn was there to hug all of them and some thanked him more than once for his service to the community. They started to clean everything up and got the audio equipment inside. Once they were all done they took the time to sit down together for a drink.

“I think this day was a full on success. And did you notice that Perch Perkins decided to stay?” Fynn said, taking a sip. 

“Yeah, it was great! I would have never guessed that there are so many of us in Bikini Bottom. I hope we could give them the strength to stop hiding for more than just this day.” SpongeBob said, looking into his already empty glass.

Squidward was incredibly tired and almost dropped his glass. “I’m just glad it’s over. I’m beat”

“I could do this every day. Hey Fynn, do you still need someone?” Patrick said, smiling widely. The starfish always had trouble keeping jobs but this was something he actually liked and thought he was good at. 

“I’m actually still looking for someone. So sure, I’d be happy to have you on board” was Fynn’s answer. He finished his drink and they all made their way home. 


	8. Act 8 - In which not everything is nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: attempted rape, attempted suicide

Fynn’s bar was a hit amongst Bikini Bottom’s population. There were plenty of customers and it made enough money so he could hire a manager to take care of everything so he wouldn’t have to be there all the time. This gave him extra time to work on his novel. 

He decided to give the bar a visit and help out behind the counter one evening when someone came in he didn’t know yet. 

“Hey there, nice to see you around! “ Fynn said to the person and waved at them. The person looked around for a bit before they sat down on a stool right in front of Fynn and smiled. He wore expensive clothing and had the overall aura of someone who was filthy rich. “I heard about this establishment from one of my peers. I thought I'd check it out" they said and had a look at the drink selection. They ordered the most expensive item, which was a glass of champagne. 

Fynn was busy cleaning some used glasses when the new customer started to talk to him again. 

"You're quite young. How come you could afford all this?"

"My parents helped me out, they're rich" the young man answered. 

"Oh, another rich person. I, too, am rich. But I would never work at the place I own. And doing the dishes will just ruin your delicate hands, why don't you stop and we'll have a chat at my place, rich to rich" the stranger said and took a sip from their glass. 

"Oh, I have to cover for someone today. I'm sorry. But we can still chat while I'm working."

The customer huffed and seemed upset that someone even had the decency to decline his invitation. 

Fynn left for the bathroom. 

The bar was small and the staff had to share the bathroom with the customers, which was usually no problem. The stranger followed him shortly after and washed their hands until Fynn left one of the stalls. They approached the boy and pushed him against a wall. 

"People usually don't pass on my invitations, you know. I am the richest man around and you should be glad that I thought you'd be worthy" they growled. "I should teach you a lesson, boy"

Fynn tried to get away but the person who pinned him against the wall was stronger than him. 

"No need to try and get away. I'll be gentle" 

And with those words they forcefully kissed him and started to try and have their way with the boy. 

It was around that time that Squidward entered the bar to check if everything was running well. He noticed that Fynn wasn't behind the bar and asked where he was. One of the employees told him that Fynn went to the bathroom, but it had been a while already. He decided to check if he was alright and went to the bathroom. When he opened the door, he couldn't believe his eyes. His instincts kicked in and he ran over to pull them apart. He recognised who the person was that he caught making out with his boyfriend. "Squilliam!? What in the world are you doing here….and why were you touching my boyfriend!?" 

Fynn hid behind Squidward. 

Squilliam grinned wide and chuckled "Ooooh, he's your boyfriend. Well he didn't tell me about that when he dragged me in here. The boy was so eager to get a piece of me that he wanted it right here where anyone could walk in and catch us, you know" 

Squidward was shocked and pushed his boyfriend away from himself. 

"Fynn…..is this true?"

Fynn shook his head.

"He's lying, I didn't consent to any of this." 

Those words made Squidward angry. He clenched his fists and started to cry out of anger. "Squilliam Fancyson. First you tried to manipulated me when we were a couple, then you spent all those years humiliating me in front of everyone in Bikini Bottom and now you tried to rape the most important person in my life!?....what the fuck is wrong with you!?" It took a lot of self control to not start beating the shit out of Squilliam. 

"Whoah, hey. Calm down there Squiddy. I just wanted to have some fun, it's not every day that one finds another rich boy like I am. And if you ask me, you don't even deserve someone like him. You are a failure and you know it. He'd be better off with someone like me"

Squilliam started to laugh.

Meanwhile, Fynn went to the front of the bar to get Patrick. 

When they came back they found the two octopi still arguing. 

"Patrick, could you please escort this man out of here?"

Patrick nodded and grabbed Squilliam to get him out. 

"This is bullshit. I have done nothing wrong!" He screamed and tried to resist. 

"You know what you did and you should be glad that I'm not calling the cops. You are banned from entering this establishment ever again" Fynn said before the man was escorted out. 

Squidward let himself sink to the ground and hid his face in his hands. 

"Squidward... what's wrong? "

Fynn got on his knees and put his hand on Squidward's shoulder. "He's gone now and I'm fine. He didn't get very far."

The older man shook his head. “ Squilliam has a point. I….I don’t deserve you. Just look at you, young, successful, good looking, smart. And then there’s me….old, talentless, ugly and a total loser….” He was crying, how was he so oblivious to these facts for so long, Fynn deserved someone better than him, he had nothing to offer the boy. 

“Don’t say that. Please….You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. If I cared about your age or if you're successful, I wouldn't be with you to begin with. I love you for who you are….Come on, please get up. I’m going home with you. “ Fynn said in a calming voice. He got up and offered Squidward his hand to help him get off the ground.

Squidward accepted the help and got up from the floor as well. 

“You don’t have to come with me...I’ll be okay, you have work to do. Don’t let your employees hanging when you said you’d cover for one of them” he said and gave Fynn a hug and a kiss on the forehead before he left. 

Fynn got back to work but couldn’t shake the feeling that his boyfriend was not okay at all. 

When Squidward came home he went straight to his liquor cabinet. He felt horrible and couldn’t stop thinking that Fynn might leave him for someone better than him because he was such a loser. 

He got horribly drunk that night and being in this state didn’t help with his thoughts. He hated himself and just wanted to die that night. 

Squidward made his way to the bathroom and stared into the mirror for what felt like forever before he deconstructed one of his razors. He sat down in a corner and held the razor to his wrist, tears welling up in his eyes. Was this the only way to stop all of this? What if he didn’t die from this? What would people think? Only teenagers slit their wrists, he thought. It would look incredibly stupid. But he didn’t care. 

The fact that he was drunk and didn’t think this through probably saved his life that night because the cut was horizontal so nothing that couldn’t be stitched up. It still bled like crazy and seeing the blood made him realize that this was the stupidest idea he ever had. He ran to where his medkit was and tried to do a pressure bandage as good as he could to not bleed to death. Once that was done, he had to make a choice. Call an ambulance, walk to the hospital alone or let Fynn know that he fucked up and go with him. 

He opted for the second choice and walked to the hospital. When he got to the hospital the bandage was soaked and blood was dripping down onto the floor. 

Squidward told them what had happened and they got him to one of the rooms. They asked many questions while one of them did his best to stitch him up. “You know that we have to keep you here, right? We need to make sure that your mental state improves first, Mr. Tentacles.” 

Squidward started to cry again. “No, please don’t. I...I won’t try this again. Why else would I have gone here? I am terrified of dying. Please…” 

The nurse sighed and whispered something to the doctor. The doctor nodded and the nurse brought over a waiver to sign. 

“Just to make sure. You are going to leave against a doctor’s advice. Anything that might happen after you leave this building can’t be held against us. Please sign here” she said and handed Squidward a pen. 

Squidward signed the waiver as good as he could and then he was free to go. 

While Squidward was at the hospital, Fynn got back to his place. “I’m home, I hope you’re….” the boy started to speak when he noticed the bottles of alcohol on the table. He sighed and thought to himself that Squidward must have fallen asleep already, so he went upstairs. The man was not in the bedroom, so Fynn walked into the bathroom where he noticed the blood and razorblade on the floor. “Shit….” he said and started to panic. Where was he? What did he do? The young man got his phone and tried to call Squidward but he heard it ringing downstairs. 

Fynn went through the whole house again to make sure he didn’t miss him, but Squidward wasn’t there. He went over to SpongeBob’s place. There were no lights on so the sponge must have been asleep already. But this was an emergency so he banged and kicked against the door. “SpongeBob!...please, wake up!”

It took a few minutes but eventually SpongeBob opened the door, he was only wearing his underwear and looked really tired. 

“SpongeBob….thank Neptune. Squidward isn’t home and there’s blood on the floor and he doesn’t have his phone with him. We have to find him!”

“Shit….let me get dressed really quick, I’m going to help you look!” SpongeBob answered and ran back inside to get dressed. Once he was done they started to go look for Squidward. 

Meanwhile, Squidward tried to make his way back home, but he was still drunk and it was dark. When he noticed that he was lost, he sat down on a bench. How was he supposed to get home now? It was late, nobody was around and he didn’t have his phone. He started to cry again. This day was the worst and Fynn was probably worried sick because he wasn’t home. 

It took a while but SpongeBob spotted someone on a bench in the distance. “Is that him? Must be him, I don’t think anyone else is around at this hour” he pointed out. Fynn nodded and they walked over. He was right, it was Squidward. They stopped right in front of the man who was quietly sobbing into his hands. 

“Squidward….?” Fynn said and squatted down so the other could seem him better. “What’s wrong, why are you out here all alone?” 

Squidward moved his hands out of his face and looked at Fynn. “I don’t want to talk about it…” he said, trying to hide the bandage on his wrist. 

Fynn sighed and noticed the bandage anyways. “It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it. But we have to get you home.”

SpongeBob helped Fynn to get Squidward off the bench and they walked back home. 

“Thank you for your help, SpongeBob. And sorry that I woke you up.”

"It's okay. We're friends and friends are there for each other. " the sponge answered and left for his pineapple. 

Fynn got Squidward inside and they went upstairs. He helped his boyfriend to get undressed and made him lay down on the bed. "You should try to sleep. I'll be with you in a few, I'm just going to clean everything up."

Squidward didn't say anything and buried his face in the pillow. 

The young octopus got the bottles of alcohol back where they belonged and removed the blood stains from the floor before he joined the other in bed. He hugged his boyfriend from behind and they both eventually fell asleep like this. 

When Squidward’s alarm rang the next morning he turned it off and shuffled to the bathroom to get ready. He sighed and couldn’t even be bothered in the end and just put on his clothes. As he was about to head to the front door, Fynn came walking downstairs with his phone pressed against his ear. “Good morning Mr. Krabs, it’s me, Fynn. I…..yeah I know, I just wanted to inform you that Squidward can’t come in today. Yes, yes I know, but he is in no condition to do anything. I know that he’s the only cashier you have but please, listen. Something happened and it wouldn’t be helpful at all if he would have to come in today. No, I don’t know what exactly happened….yes I am sure. Yes, I know you won’t pay him…..yes I will keep you updated. Bye” 

Squidward wanted to use the distraction to go to work anyways but Fynn placed himself in front of the door so the other couldn’t open it. 

When Fynn put his phone away he glared at Squidward. “You are not leaving this house today…..and we need to talk, so go sit your ass down on the sofa while I make breakfast.” 

Squidward tried again to leave but Fynn pushed him onto the sofa, locked the front door and went to prepare breakfast. 

When Fynn was done with breakfast he handed a plate to Squidward and sat down next to him. “I know you said you don’t want to talk about it last night, but maybe you have changed your mind now. Something must have happened that you decided to get this drunk and hurt yourself. I’m worried about you” 

Silence. 

“Please, talk to me….” Fynn said in a worried tone. 

Silence again.

Then Squidward got up, slammed the plate onto the table and left for the bedroom. He needed to think. 

Fynn was confused. Did he say anything wrong? Was it all his fault? He went into the kitchen to clean up the mess he made while he prepared breakfast. 

Once that was done, he decided to check on Squidward. 

He found him lying on the bed, face down. “Squidward…...you have to say something. I want to help you, and I can only help you if you talk to me….please” he said as he stood next to the bed. 

Squidward murmured something into the sheets, but Fynn couldn’t quite make out what he said. 

“What was that..?” He asked

The older octopus turned onto his back and spoke again. “I said it’s nothing, really….”

This made Fynn upset, and he knew he shouldn't raise his voice at his boyfriend but he couldn't help himself. "Squidward Quentin Tentacles. This is NOT nothing. You have hurt yourself, you refuse to talk to me AND you……” he stopped when Squidward started to cry. 

“I…...I just got so upset over what Squilliam said yesterday and then I got drunk and I couldn’t stop thinking about it and I was…..I AM afraid of losing you to someone who’s better than me. I just wanted it all to stop…” Squidward said, sobbing and rubbing the tears out of his eyes. 

Fynn sat down next to his boyfriend on the bed and let his fingers run through the other’s hair. “Whatever Squilliam said to you is wrong. He’s the kind of person who doesn’t even know what it’s like to struggle in life….He’s pathetic” 

He sighed before he continued.

“And there is no one better than you. I told you before and I will say it again….You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I will never leave you. Not for anyone in the world.”

Squidward pulled Fynn down onto himself. “Thank you…..” he whispered. 

“I love you…” Fynn whispered back. 


End file.
